So Rot
by MindmasterSchuldig
Summary: Würde nur alles verraten ^^ Nya...e igentlich is kaum plot vorhanden. Is ne songfic Pairing: Schuldig/Aya


Titel: So Rot  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Schuldig-sama (JeanneDarc/MindmasterSchuldig)  
  
e-mail: Schuldich@gmx.de  
  
Fandome: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Disclaimer: Die Weiß kreuz charas gehören nicht mir und das lied So rot gehört Subway to Sally und ich verdiehne hiermit kein geld  
  
Pairing: Schuldig/Aya  
  
Warning: lime, songfiction  
  
Kommentar: Meine erste songfiction. Ich hab das ,,Sie" in ,,Er" umgewandelt damits passt. Ausserdem ists mein erstes mal dass ich aus der ich perspektive schreib also seid nicht böse wenns schlecht ist. Ach ja! Das lied sollte man bei der ff hören ^^;   
  
,,bla bla" reden  
  
~summsingsumm~ songtext  
  
~Stand er da, im roten Kleid  
  
Augen so weit  
  
im roten Kleid  
  
so stand er da~  
  
Ich blicke dich an. Die dumpfen Geräusche des Kampfes der nur ein paar Meter weiter tobt dringen nur gedämpft an mein Ohr, scheinen nicht wirklich. Ich habe dich in eine Ecke der Lagerhalle gelockt und meine Falle schnappte zu... endlich. Ich spüre wie sich ein Grinsen auf meine Lippen legt aber kein Ton dringt über sie, zu fasziniert bin ich von deinem Anblick.   
  
Das Blut der Opfer welche von euch zu solchen erklärt wurden rinnt an deinem Körper herab, tränken deinen Mantel rot... Blutrot. Ja... ein rotes Kleid dass sich über deine Haut gebreitet hat, deinen Haaren gleich. Mein Blick schweift über dein Gesicht.   
  
Deine violetten Augen sind vor schreck geweitet, du weißt dass du keine Chance hast. Du weißt dass ihr nie eine Chance hattet aber glaub mir... Ich will, kann dich nicht töten... Es wäre doch eine Schande solch eine Schönheit zu töten... Mein Engel... Ein tropfen Blut löst sich aus deinen Haaren, rinnt an deinem blassen Gesicht herab vorbei an deinen violetten Augen die mich schon damals so fasziniert hatten... wusstest du das violette Augen früher das Erkennungszeichen für Dämonen waren..? Mein Dämon....   
  
~Sah mich an  
  
Wangen so rot  
  
das Feuer loht  
  
die Wangen rot  
  
sah er mich an~  
  
Ich mache einen Schritt auf dich zu, welch eine Überraschung du weichst zurück hätte ich ja nie gedacht. Ja... Der Sarkasmus, mein ständiger Begleiter, ein weiterer Grund deines Hasses auf mich... Hass?   
  
Wieder ein schritt. Deine Augen sind von Furcht durchzogen, deine Maske bröckelt als du die kalte Betonwand hinter dir spürst. Was willst du tun? Dein Katana hast du schon lange nicht mehr, liegt irgendwo in der halle, vergessen.  
  
,,Du bist so schön..." Nur ein flüstern aber du hörst es. Deine Wangen verfärben sich rot. Es ist verwirrend nicht wahr? Diese worte ausgerechnet von seinem Erzfeind zu hören... Aber es stimmt... ,,Wunderschön.."  
  
~Da hab ich ihn berührt  
  
hab seine Angst gespürt  
  
zu viel gelitten und zu viel gewusst~  
  
Vorsichtig, langsam strecke ich meine hand nach dir aus. Ich sehe wie du zusammenzuckst. Du bist wahrlich ein Kätzchen... machst deinem Namen alle ehre...  
  
Ich stehe direkt vor dir. Ich sehe wie sich dein Brustkorb unter dem Mantel schnell hebt und senkt. Du hast Angst... ich werde sie dir nehmen.   
  
Immer näher komm ich deinem Gesicht. Du siehst mich an. Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich töten...? Es scheint so. Habe keine Angst...  
  
Unsere Lippen verschließen sich. Werden ein ganzes. Du schmeckst süß, wie ich es mir so oft vorgestellt habe, der Beigeschmack von Blut stört das Bild meiner Träume aber es ist mir egal...   
  
Ich spüre es... Alle deine Emotionen brechen aus dir heraus, strömen auf mich ein verfließen mit meine eigenen... Lassen sich nicht mehr trennen.  
  
Deine Angst davor dass dieser Kuss dein Leben gefährdet, dass Kritiker dich töten. Du weißt für sie zu viel... Wenn sie den Kuss sehen würden... Dein Ende...  
  
Deine Verwirrung... Du hast so viele Leute leiden lassen... Dein Glück ist nicht berechtigt... Ran... siehst du dein eigenes, viel größeres Leid nicht?  
  
~Sein roter Mund hat geglüht  
  
war aufgeblüht  
  
hat so geglüht  
  
Sein roter Mund~  
  
Unsere Lippen lösen nach schier endloser Zeit wieder von einander. Ich sehe dich an. Deine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, feuchtglänzend. Deine Sonst so blassen Wangen sind von einem roten Schimmer überzogen und deine Augen sind geschlossen, du bist die Verführung in Person.  
  
Mein blick wandert zu deinen rosé farbenden Lippen die durch den Kuss in zartem Rot leuchten... So Rot...  
  
Wieder senken sich meine Lippen auf deine. Du machst süchtig Kätzchen... Süchtig nach mehr....  
  
~Kam der Tag im Morgenrot  
  
ein kleiner Tot  
  
im Morgenrot  
  
so kam der Tag~  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne auf. In kleinen Spalten fiel das rote Licht in die Lagerhalle und spiegelte sich im blut welches den Boden bedeckte wieder. Also stimmte der Spruch doch den ich mal gehört hatte ,,A red sun rises. Blood has been split this night" [1]  
  
Nur ein murmeln auf meinen Lippen. Du hörst es nicht. Du bist noch in den Fängen des Schlafes gefangen, du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Noch musst du die Leichen deiner Kameraden nicht sehen.   
  
Dein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust, dein Atem geht ruhig. Ich hab dich noch nie so entspannt gesehen...  
  
Zögernd öffnest du schließlich deine Augen. Hab ich dich geweckt? Das tut mir leid... Ich ziehe meine Hand die noch vor ein paar Sekunden durch dein seidiges Haar strich zurück.   
  
Sieh nicht hin Ran... Sieh nicht hin... Doch zu spät. Deine Augen haben bereits die Leichen erfasst. Ein zittern durchfährt deinen schlanken Körper. Deine Finger krallen sich in meinen grünen Mantel, schon beinahe schmerzhaft. Welch schöner schmerz.  
  
~Da hab ihn berührt  
  
hab seine Angst gespürt  
  
zu viel gelitten und zu viel gewusst~  
  
Meine Finger umschließen dein Kinn, drehen dein Gesicht zu mir. Sieh nicht hin Ran... ,,Sieh nicht hin..." Tränen stehen in deinen Augen, lösen sich, bahnen sich über dein Gesicht. Weine nicht...  
  
Verzweifelt klammerst du dich an mich. Ich kann sie hören... Verlasst mich nicht... Verlass mich nicht... Deine Gedanken hallen in mir wieder...  
  
Ich werde dich nie verlassen... Ein sanfter Kuss... Eine Träne...  
  
Die Sonne steigt weiter gen Himmel, trügerischer blauer Himmel.  
  
Die halle erstrahlt in dem hellen licht... die strahlen erfassen dein Gesicht. Deine Auge... Die spur der Träne reflektiert das rot der Sonne.  
  
So rot....  
  
The End.  
  
[1] Is aus Herr der Ringe ^^ 


End file.
